


Fly Me To The Moon

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Spoilers, Songfic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Nobody knew that Byakuya was a good singer.Let alone Makoto.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this to 'Putting a spin on Fly Me To The Moon' so look that up if you haven't heard it!  
> Also OOC for fluff purposes? Yes please

Nobody knew that Byakuya was a good singer.  
Let alone Makoto.

The group sat around: Makoto, Sayaka, Leon, Taka, Mondo, Chihiro, Celestia, Kyoko and Byakuya. How half of them had gotten dragged into this game of truth or dare, they couldn't tell you.

Questions and orders were thrown around, as any good game of truth or dare orchestrates. There were highlights of course: Sayaka finally noticing how obviously Leon liked her (and luckily realising she reciprocated those feelings), they got to witness a human shoulder stack consisting of Mondo with Taka on his shoulders, and Chihiro on his, but the highlight of the evening was most definitely when Kyoko pulled her dare for Byakuya out of a hat.

"Ok, my turn's over now." Kyoko began, nobody questioning her leaning into Celestia's shoulder. "Togami, truth or dare?"  
"Unlike some of you, I'm not a coward. Dare."  
"Hm. Ok. I dare you to get up and sing something. And I mean dramatically, like, get into it." She announced.

A moment of silence hung in the air. Nobody expected him to take the dare. They wouldn't blame him. But when Byakuya stood up with a 'fine' the room went wild. Mondo was already laughing his ass off. Chihiro was clapping in anticipation along with Taka, Kyoko gave one of her rare smirks in Celestia's direction, Sayaka started rambling to her new boyfriend about what songs suited him, her boyfriend wearing a shit-eating grin, and Makoto was simply staring at Byakuya, a small smile adorning his lips. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel attracted to the man. He was smart, he was logical, he was hot- hELPFUL. Who wouldn't be interested?

The thought of Byakuya singing excited him. He'd never heard the man sing but he was excited to.

"So, any specific songs in mind?" Byakuya asked, seemingly unbothered by the whole thing. Sayaka instantly sprung her hand up, making Leon jump slightly.

"Oh, oh! I know! Give me a moment!" She started typing on her phone furiously, all eyes on her. Eventually she showed the phone to Byakuya, which obviously had the song on it.  
"Hm. Ok, I know these words."  
He placed the phone back in front of her.  
"Press play."

Not phased by the tone of voice, she pressed play, the excited chatter quieting down. A piano was heard, elegant notes beginnings to play out of the phone's speakers.

"ꜰʟʏ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴏɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴀᴍᴏɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ..."

Oh. Oh fuck.  
Makoto knew this song.  
It was definitely a cover of the original, but those lyrics were unmistakable.  
Frank Sinatra, you son of a bitch.  
Did Sayaka know this was his favourite song? She couldn't, right-  
She d i d.  
He told her a few days after they met, before he started talking to Byakuya.  
Wait, did she choose this song on purpose?  
Great.  
Was he blushing? Yeah. Yeah, he was blushing.  
Here's hoping Togami doesn't notice.

"ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ꜱᴘʀɪɴɢ ɪꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴏɴ, ᴊᴜᴘɪᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀʀꜱ."

He was standing up, casting his gaze upon the room. Makoto could've sworn he locked eyes with him for a moment, but that was probably wishful thinking.

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅ."

Byakuya looked down at his hand, almost melancholy. When Kyoko said dramatically he really took it seriously.

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ʙᴀʙʏ, ᴋɪꜱꜱ ᴍᴇ..."

'Oh my god why is he looking straight at me does he know how hot he is right now?? I mean not to say he's not always hot but fuuUCk is he a good singer-'  
These are the inner workings of a Makoto Naegi.  
Byakuya was now walking around the room, totally in the role. All eyes were on him and you could tell he was enjoying it.

"ꜰɪʟʟ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴏɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ꜱɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ..."

'Please do.'

"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʟᴏɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ, ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴡᴏʀꜱʜɪᴘ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴅᴏʀᴇ."

Was he going crazy or was Byakuya actually looking at him during these bits of the lyrics?? Oh jesus people are looking at him too he must be.  
But does that mean Byakuya loved him too?  
...no, that's impossible. He probably just chose someone randomly to focus on.  
Besides, nobody as great as Togami would love him.

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ʙᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴇ..."

Byakuya, still as melancholy and calm as ever, slowly walked towards Makoto.  
Makoto, on the other hand, was having a gay panic.

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ɪ-"

Suddenly, Byakuya grabbed Makoto's hands and lifted him to his feet.

"-ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ."

There was a instrumental break here, and Byakuya used this to slow dance with Makoto, stepping over anything in their way and earning some 'woo!'s and cheers from the other students. Makoto was a blushing mess, but he tried his best to follow along.

"Told you this was a good idea, Leon."  
"Pffft- yeah. This is gay as hell."  
"Gay. As. Hell."

Byakuya didn't let Makoto sit down yet. During the last verse, he swayed with him, still singing.

"ꜰɪʟʟ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴏɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ꜱɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ..."

God, this was bliss. He knew this was probably all acting on Togami's part, but everyone knew that Makoto was loving this. He was smiling softly now, trying to get over the panic and anxiety. Panic due to the hot man act-seducing him (and succeeding) and anxiety, because that's exactly what it was.  
An act.

He knew it was all for show, but there was a small part of him that wanted and hoped it to be real. So he indulged in that part of himself, sinking into the moment.

"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʟᴏɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ, ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴡᴏʀꜱʜɪᴘ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴅᴏʀᴇ."

Byakuya grazed Makoto's cheek with one hand, making him blush even harder, if it was possible. For the first time since that whole fiasco started, he looked at Byakuya properly. He hadn't noticed it until then, but a slight blush dusted his cheeks too.  
'Wait, does that mean-? No, no Makoto. All an act, all a dare. Keep going.'

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ʙᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴇ..."

Please be true...

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ɪ..."

Coming up to the end of the song, Byakuya was putting his all into it, seemingly forgetting everyone else was there. And quite honestly, Makoto was too.

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ɪ..."

'I don't want this to end. Goddamnit, why was this song so short?!'

"ɪɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ, ɪ-"

Byakuya drew Makoto a bit closer.

"-ʟᴏᴠᴇ-"

Their faces were so close-!

"-ʏᴏᴜ."

Then as Togami closed the song, he closed the gap between them.  
If that moment could be described in a word, they'd need a new word because that feeling in Makoto's chest was something totally new.  
Was this all still just an act?

They were brought back to reality by the cheers and clapping of their classmates, even Celestia and Kyoko.  
"T-Togami, I-" Makoto stuttered out.  
"Byakuya." Was what he was cut off by, before Togami sat back down beside Leon, who clapped him on the back.  
Makoto sat back down beside Kyoko, still dazed and a bit confused. As the turns kept going, Kyoko leaned over and whispered  
"You owe me, Leon and Sayaka a huge favour."  
Before sitting back up and leaning on Celestia again.  
"Wait, wh-"  
"Hey, Naegi! Truth or dare?"

At 1am, the gang finally decided to call it. Mainly because Taka had already passed out but, y'know. On the way out, Makoto caught Byakuya's sleeve.  
"H-hey, uhm-?"  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"W-well... everything in there, with the song and all?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you mean it?"  
This caught Byakuya off guard.  
"Ah, I- what do you mean by that?"  
"You were just doing it for the song, right? For the dare?"  
"...what makes you think this?"  
"...you wouldn't be interested in someone like me-"

He was cut off by Byakuya's lips landing on his, as he bent down and cupped Makoto's face. After a brief moment of shock, he sunk into it before they pulled away.  
"Listen. As far as I can tell, I am experiencing romantic feelings for you. I took a shot in there by kissing you, which is something I'd never done before by the way, and I- well, you are worthy of my affection. Bottom line. Got it?"

In place of a response, Makoto just hugged him. Tightly. God, he'd always dreamed of this moment. Byakuya, after getting accustomed to the gesture, placed his arms around Makoto in return. After standing there for a moment, Byakuya broke the silence.

"Naegi, would you care to sleep in my room tonight?"  
"...yeah. Yes please."  
"Ok. Well, come on. It's down this way."  
"Also... Byakuya?"  
"...yes?"  
"You can call me Makoto."

\- End -


End file.
